


Through the Window

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: Will is taken by surprise when he looks through Fletch and Vera's window.[Just trying something a bit different...]





	Through the Window

It was almost midnight as Will arrived at Fletch and Vera's house.

Leaving his bike parked on the road outside, he walked up the path and knocked on the door. He didn't ring the doorbell as he wasn't sure if the couple would still be up and didn't want to wake them if they weren't.

After finishing his late shift, he had realised that Vera had forgotten to sign off on his overtime for the past month. The form had to be submitted the next day, and as the governor had the day off, Will knew that his only choices were to get it signed either on his way home or, failing that, on his way to work the following morning.

Despite receiving no response to his earlier text messages to both Vera and Fletch, knowing they were most likely together, he had decided to take a detour past their house on his way home. As the couple were both off work tomorrow, he was sure that they would probably be up late, and would rather be disturbed now than woken up first thing in the morning.

And considering all of his recent nights out with some of the other officers, he most definitely needed the money as soon as possible. Trying to out-drink Linda was a mistake he unfortunately kept on making, as did several of the other officers who felt a dent in their male pride at her seemingly endless ability to hold her drink.

There was no response from the house and he knocked once more, albeit more gently, to no avail. After waiting for a couple more minutes, not sure whether he might have heard something from inside, he sighed, realising he had no choice but to come back in the morning.

As he turned and began making his way back to his bike, a light in the bedroom window caught his eye. As it was slightly hidden by greenery, he hadn't noticed it before.

Wondering if the couple were still awake, even if they were in the process of going to bed, Will made his way to the window, realising as he approached that the curtains were still open, a low lamp shining on Fletch's bedside table.

It took his eyes a minute to adjust from the darkness outside, then he gasped and stepped back quickly as he realised what he was looking at.

Fletch was lying on top of the bed, naked. Straddling him was Vera, also naked.

Out of sight, Will froze, wondering whether he was going to be able to make it back down the drive without alerting the couple to his presence. After all, the last thing he wanted was for them to think he was watching them.

Will heard a muffled moan coming from the room, realising that the couple must be making an awful lot of noise to permeate the closed window.

At the thought, coupled with the image of them that was yet to leave their head, he felt an unmistakable twitch in his trousers.

Will hesitated, until a further moan made the decision for him.

Hardly noticing what he was doing, Will took small, slow, steps, moving forward until he had a clear view of what was going on in the bedroom.

Vera was moving up and down on top of Fletch, speeding up and then slowing down, her hands scratching over Fletch's chest, making him close his eyes and moan loudly before reaching for Vera, his hands moving from her hips to her bum to her breasts, stroking and rubbing her soft flesh.

At first, Will just stared.

He had been friends with both of them for years. He had watched their relationship unfold in the staff room, going from tentative shared lunches and visits to the movies to them living together, clearly happier than either of them had ever been.

But, however much Will liked them both, however close he was with them both, he had _never_ imagined what they got up to in the bedroom. Not even in the early days, when the escalation of their relationship was plain to everyone at Wentworth, the huddled conversations, giggles and blushes, as well as the looks and small touches they exchanged when they thought nobody was looking, confirming their status, with neither having to actually confirm it.

At some point it also became obvious to the prisoners, although none of the other officers ever admitted to telling them. As Linda had slyly pointed out one day, it wouldn't take a genius to work out what had suddenly put the new spring into each of their steps simultaneously.

Will had been the only one to ask about their relationship outright. Out for a run with Fletch, they had paused to catch their breath when he had mentioned the obvious change in the relationship.

"So," he said casually, "From the smug, self-satisfied looks you both have, and the fact that I have caught you practically dry-humping in the staff room twice in the last week, would I be right in thinking that Vera is no longer, um, how shall I put this? _Inexperienced in the physical act of love?_ "

Fletch had just grinned, with irritating smugness, and a "No comment."

Will had shook his head with a laugh.

"If you're not bragging about it, I _know_ it has to be serious. And I'm happy for you both. Honestly, it's good to see you both happy. Even if it is also slightly nauseating."

"I really like her, mate," Fletch admitted almost shyly, "I think we can have a proper future together."

Will, never having heard his colleague talk like that, then slapped him gently on the back.

"Well, for what it's worth, I hope you do."  
Fletch had seemed a little embarrassed at Will's words.

"Cheers," he muttered, before starting to run again, followed by Will, neither of them mentioning the conversation again.

So, things had continued as normal, with the exception of the fact that Vera would occasionally join them in the pub, usually leaving after a drink or two, to avoid too many passive-aggressive insults from her mother when she arrived home.

And in all that time, Will had never, not even once, felt anything beyond happiness for the couple, except for the occasional bout of jealousy of their closeness when he was feeling especially lonely.

He had, absolutely, never felt even _remotely_ aroused by the thought of them, together or individually.

But now, watching them in the low light of the bedroom, bodies glistening with sweat, writhing against each other, making all kinds of appreciative noises, the hardness in his trousers was unmistakable.

Without taking his eyes of the couple, Will found himself reaching for his belt, unfastening that followed by his trousers, allowing him to slip his hand inside.

Will wrapped his hand around himself, stroking lightly as he took in the sight of Vera's naked form, suddenly realising how much her unflattering uniform hid.

Although slight, Vera had curves in all of the right places, he noted as his eyes roaming up and down her body as he took in her strong thighs, shapely hips, perfectly rounded arse and firm breasts with hard nipples.

As he continued to watch, Fletch reached up and took one of Vera's breasts in his hand, massaging it enthusiastically. Vera put one of her hands over his, encouraging him to do it harder, then moved her hand over to the other breast, massaging it in time with his movements.

As Vera continued to meet Fletch's thrusts, she closed her eyes and leant back, her mouth open as she groaned lewdly at the various sensations she was currently experiencing.

Will started stroking himself a little faster, but stopped abruptly as he suddenly found Vera's eyes meeting his, staring at him intensely through the cloud of arousal engulfing her and Fletch.

Will's heart raced, realising that he was most likely about to get a beating from his best mate, yet his hand remained where it was.

As Will waited, not able to breathe as if that would make him somehow invisible, he watched as Vera said something to Fletch, who then turned to look at Will.

After a few moments, the couple's attention returned to each other, and Will's eyes widened as they continued to move against each other, seemingly unconcerned with the fact that they were being watched.

Will moaned out loud as he resumed running his hand up and down his length, gripping harder now. As he increased his speed, he watched as Vera moved her hand away from her breast, then turned to look at him, a small smirk on her face, one which told Will that the couple were both well aware of what he was doing just below the bottom edge of their window.

Vera licked her index finger and ran it down her chin and her throat, then back to her breast. Still holding Will's gaze, she circled her erect nipple with the finger, then tweaked it, gasping at the sensation.

Will moaned.

As Will's hand moved even faster, Fletch turned to him once again. His hands both made their way onto Vera's bum, grasping it firmly, his fingernails digging in in a way that, judging by the way she arched her back with a long moan, she found more than pleasing. Then, after a few moments, Fletch slid his hands onto Vera's hips, using them to support her weight as his thrusts became increasingly enthusiastic.

Outside, Will could hear them both clearly now, his mind fleetingly wondering whether they knew how much could be heard from outside their house. Pushing the thought away, he returned to watching what was happening, as the three of them headed towards climax.

Will's eyes were now fixed onto Vera's breasts and the way that they moved with every thrust, wondering what they would feel like in his hands. Thinking about how her nipples would react under his tongue.

Then, as he got a sudden vision of watching Fletch use his mouth on them, as well as other parts of her, he gasped.

 _Fuck,_ he thought, _I really need to get laid_.

Will forced himself to keep his eyes open as he felt himself moving rapidly towards release, not wanting to miss the final moments of the couple's activity.

At the same time, Fletch and Vera turned back to the window and met Will's gaze, the movement of his arm now now obvious to them. The movements of all three became a little clumsy before all three of them, at the same moment, fell over the edge.

Vera collapsed on top of Fletch while Will grabbed hold of the window sill with his free hand, steadying himself as he tried to catch his breath. After a minute or two, he straightened up and pulled his hand out of his trousers, fastening them, followed by his belt.

Looking back through the window, Will saw that Vera was lying on top of Fletch, her head resting on his chest as one of his hands stroked her hip and the other played with her hair, both looking content, but tired.

As Will straightened his leather jacket, the couple on the bed both nodded almost imperceptibly at him. Will returned the gesture and turned to leave, knowing that there was an unspoken agreement that the three of them would never refer to the night's events.


End file.
